Motionless
by BeRuKa
Summary: An unknown substance causes motionlessness and ultimately leads to death. As it was spread and what happens when a team member is also affected.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Max, what do you have?" McGarrett asks hopefully.

He had phoned the Medical Examiner as soon as they had been assigned the case.  
"It's all very mysterious, Commander," Max replies.

"The victim died of respiratory failure, but how it happened, I cannot say. There are no signs of illness or injury that would cause it."  
"Okay, well what about with the toxicology report?"  
"I'm still waiting for the results. But once I have them, I will call you."  
"Alright, thanks Max," Steve says, and hangs up.  
Kono comes into the room as he hangs up.

"How about we call it a day for now?" she suggests.  
Chin nods his agreement.

"Perhaps we should. This case isn't making any sense, but everything we have is a dead end. We'll have to wait for the tox results for another lead."  
"There has to be a link somewhere, dammit," Danny adds, frustrated by the lack of evidence.  
"We'll find it, Danny, but for now, let's just go home," Steve replies. The blond nods, and all four team members leave HQ and go home for the night.

~ ~ ~ H50 ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Steve studies the report Max gave him when he arrived at HQ. Danny, Chin and Kono, meanwhile, are at the smart table, going over the details of the two victims.  
"There is absolutely nothing to connect these two," Danny sighs.

"Nothing, not even the route they take to work. The only thing they have in common is -"  
"… Is that they both had an unknown substance in their blood," Steve interrupts him.

"Max gave me the results, and both had some kind of substance in their systems. He has no idea what it is, so the lab are running further tests on it, hoping to get a more detailed analysis of it."  
"Is that what caused the respiratory arrest?" Kono asks.  
Steve shrugs. "He doesn't know. He said he's never seen anything like this before. Maybe once the lab finishes this round of tests, he might be able to draw some conclusions from it."  
"But for now, all we have are a forty-year-old and a thirty-two-year-old, with no pre-existing conditions, just found dead," Chin says.

At lunchtime, the team goes over everything that they can find about the victims, but they do not make any real progress. Steve's phone rings as they are looking.  
"McGarrett," he answers automatically.

"Commander, I have the body of a nineteen-year-old woman," Max's voice comes through the speaker.

"She died on Molokai, and I believe she could be a third victim."  
"Are you sure?" Steve asks, frowning slightly.  
"Yes, I am fairly sure," the coroner replies.

"That is all I can say at this moment. I can tell you more once I have conducted the autopsy."  
"Okay. Call me as soon as you have any more information," Steve says and hangs up, before looking at the rest of the team.

"Dead woman on Molokai; could be our third victim."  
Kono stares at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? This is starting to get complicated."  
"Indeed. All our victims were completely healthy, and then just die of sudden respiratory failure," Chin summarised.

"When did she die, and when was she found?" They will now have more to examine to try and find the killer.  
"Max couldn't say, but he reckons he might be able to once he learns more," Steve answers. "Until then, let's speak to the families. Chin, Kono, you two speak to David Parker's wife. Danny and I will talk to Thomas Goodwell."  
Everyone nods and heads for the door. They head down to the car park and leave, heading to their locations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny and Steve are at Cindy Goodwell's address. A few moments after they knock, her husband opens the door. His eyes are bloodshot and teary, and he asks in a thick voice, "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Detective Danny Williams, and this is my partner Commander Steve McGarrett. We would like to ask you a few questions about your wife," Danny says, as they both show their badges.

Goodwell nods and beckons for them to enter, moving towards the living room. He sits down in an armchair, as Steve and Danny sit on the couch opposite.

"How can I help you?" he asks uncertainly.

"Could you tell us everything your wife did at the weekend? We need to find out how the substance got into her body," Steve explains. Goodwell shook his head.

"I don't know everything she did over the weekend. I was on the mainland, at a conference, for the entire weekend. I only came back on Monday afternoon," he replies sadly.

"Was that when you found Cindy?" Danny questioned.

"Yes. I'm afraid that that's all I can say."

"Do you know if she saw any friends or neighbours? Someone who might know anything else," Steve asks carefully.

"I don't know. All I know of Cindy's activities is that she redid the garden bed and cut the hedge," Goodwell responds.

"We would speak on the phone at dinner. Last time I spoke to her, she said she was tired and she was going to go to bed." Danny nods, and he stands up, Steve as well.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Goodwell. We may have more questions later on. If we do, we'll contact you," Danny says, shaking the man's hand.

Goodwell nodded, and Steve and Danny left to return to HQ.

~ ~ ~ H50 ~ ~ ~

Back at the office, Chin and Kono are waiting for the two men.

"Did you guys manage to find out how the substance was given to them?" Kono asks hopefully.

"Nope. The husband said he was on the mainland for the whole weekend," Danny answers. "Did you manage to find out anything from David Parker's wife?"

"No, she said that they had both worked over the weekend – both had a late shift. When she got home, he was already in bed sleeping. The next morning, she tries to wake him up, and he's dead," Chin explained.

"Okay then, let's wait for Max's report on the third victim, and we'll go over it all again," Steve says.

"But we'll do that tomorrow. Anyone want a Longboard?" Steve's thought processes always seemed to follow an ADHD pattern.

"Sure, but only if you're buying!" Danny replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Steve waits impatiently for Danny. Eventually, he's had enough and takes out his cell phone to call him, but just as he dials his number, the man in question practically run into the kitchen.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," he apologises.

"I was on the phone with Grace." His daughter is in England with Rachel, visiting her grandparents.  
"It's okay; let's go," McGarrett replies with grin, knowing how much Danny loves his little girl.  
Steve slips into the driver's seat of the Camaro, as usual, while Danny got in on the passenger side.

When they are almost at the Palace, a young man fell on the car, running away from an older policeman.  
"Hey, stop, you bastard!" he called after the boy.  
Steve slammed on the brakes, bringing the Camaro to a stop, allowing Danny to take up the chase. He then presses down on the acceleration pedal to try and cut the boy off from behind. The young man sees the car rapidly approaching, though, and runs towards an abandoned and dilapidated building.  
However, he realises he won't get very far, and makes the decision to fight to get away. He picks up a piece of wood which was lying on the ground, and waits for one of the cops to appear. A little way away, Danny rounds a corner where he saw the boy disappear. But as he gets closer, the bad feeling in his stomach increases.  
Slowly, he goes around the building, holding his gun ready in his hand. As he rounds the next corner, Danny sees a shadow to the left. He raises his arm on instinct to deflect the blow. However, the blow throws him off balance and he stumbles backwards, dropping his gun as he does. Frantically, Danny rolls onto his stomach and reaches for his gun as he hears Steve's voice.  
"Five-0, don't move!"  
The man stops at the command and spots two guns aimed at him. He lets the bar slide to the ground and raises both arms. As he does, the police officer who had been chasing him originally arrives, completely out of breath.  
"You're Five-0? Thanks for the support; I'm too old for this," he pants, bracing his hands on his knees.  
"You're welcome. But what's this guy done to warrant a chase this early in the morning?" Steve asks, while Danny handcuffs the man.  
"I caught him trying to break into Barney's Store," the cop explains.  
Two police cars arrive, and Danny hands the man over to HPD. They leave to drive him down to the station for booking, while Steve and Danny return to the Camaro.  
As they walk, Danny raises his arm to run his fingers through his hair, and Steve notices a tear on the shirt, and when he looks closer, he sees some smeared blood.  
"You've got some blood there. Did he catch you?"  
Danny shook his head.

"It's nothing; just a scratch and a little bump."  
Steve stops and returns to where the attack took place, and lifts up the piece of wood.

"Did he hit with this?"  
"I think so. The bastard dropped it somewhere, though."  
Steve points to the wood.

"There's a nail in this. It must have caught you." He looks at the rusty metal and to the blood on Danny's arm.

"Okay, we are going to the hospital."  
"Steven, no, that's not necessary. It's just a scratch, and it's not bleeding anymore," Danny argues.  
"Don't argue with me!"


	4. Chapter 4

At this point, I would like to say thank you to Thrisy Fishy, which translates my story so wonderful. Thank you also to all who have written a review.

I wish everyone a Happy Easter.

**Chapter 4**

Fifteen minutes later, Danny is sitting on an examination table, while Steve is stood at the door to make sure that his partner does not do a runner.  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Yakani," the doctor introduces himself as he enters the room. "What can I do for you?"  
"I don't actually have anything that needs checking out, but my partner insisted that someone take a look at it," Danny says.

"But if you have something better to -"  
"Not right now, I don't. Show it to me." Dr Yakani examined Danny's arm and checked the bump on his head.

"Detective, are you experiencing any headaches, dizziness or nausea?" he asks to create an accurate diagnosis.  
"No, I don't. I'm fine," Danny insists again, glaring at his partner.  
"Well, I don't think you have a concussion, but should you experience any of the aforementioned symptoms, I want you to come straight back here," he warns the blond, and Danny nods, and the doctor goes back to examining the cut.

"As for this, it is superficial; it won't even need stitches."  
"See, I told you!" Danny crows.  
"However…"  
"'However'? What 'however'?" Danny asks warily.  
"How is your immunization status? When did you get your last tetanus shot?"  
Danny thinks for a moment, but Steve and Dr Yakani are sure they know the answer.

"It's been several years since I got my last shot; I don't know exactly when. Is that really necessary, though?"  
"Have you had a tetanus shot since you moved to Hawaii? Yes or no?" Steve asks in exasperation to shorten the process.  
"No, my last shot was in Jersey. I think it was when Rachel was pregnant with Grace; half a warehouse collapsed on top of me," Danny recalls.  
"That was ten years ago, Danny!" McGarrett barely refrains from yelling; he is so shocked that his partner is behind on his tetanus immunisation.  
"You are certainly in need of a booster," the doctor agrees.

"I'll send a nurse in to do it. Afterwards, you'll have to take it easy for the rest of the day."  
"I'll make sure he takes it easy, Doc," Steve promises.  
"Thank you, Steven; that's exactly what I need today," Danny retorts angrily.  
Shortly after Dr Yakani leaves, a nurse enters with a syringe.  
"Detective, if you could remove your shirt, please," she requests.  
"If I have to," he grumbles, and pulls his arm out of the sleeve. Steve stays at the door, watching from a safe distance before his partner can really get going.  
"You're not going to start one of your eternal rants because of a small syringe, are you?"  
"You know I don't like needles," Danny defends himself.  
"I have to say, Detective, I haven't had a patient who does," the nurse interjects, and with a skilled movement, jabs the needle into Danny's arm.  
"Ouch!" Danny exclaims indignantly.

"At least Hetty was gentle."  
"Hetty?" Steve repeats from his position at the door.  
"Head of NCIS in LA," Danny clarifies.  
"What were you doing in LA, and why did she give you an injection?"  
"This was while you were off chasing after Wo Fat. We had a case involving smallpox, and the trail led us to LA," his partner explains. Steve nods in understanding.

Shortly afterwards, the partners enter HQ, where Chin and Kono are impatiently waiting for them.  
"I spoke to the Molokai victim's parents," Kono starts.

"They're meeting us here in half an hour, as they are still on Oahu."  
"I'm going to go with her," Chin adds. "Oh, and before I forget, Max called; he said he's found something interesting."  
"We go to him at once, thank you." Danny replies.

"You guy stay here; I'll go see him myself."

Almost on the way, Kono watches Danny on the computer, and notices him rubbing his thumbs over his fingers.  
"What's wrong?" she asks him.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Because of your fingers. I say again: what's wrong?"  
"They just feel like they're asleep. They'll be all right again soon," Danny reassures her.  
Later on, Chin and Kono leave the office, while Steve goes into his office to make a call. Furthermore Danny rubs his fingers and wiggles his toes, hoping to get some feeling back into them, as he waits for Steve.  
"That was the governor; I need to go see him," Steve says when he comes in.

"Can you go see Max?"  
"Sure, go! I've been doing this!"

At the same time, his cell phone rings, and he gives McGarrett a signal before moving away to take the call.  
"Hey, Monkey!" he greets his daughter, watching Steve leave his office with a wink.

"Do you like it with your grandparents?"  
When Danny ends the call, he stands up to go down to see Max. But as soon as he takes a step, his legs give out and he collapses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In Ala Moana Park, Chin and Kono meet with nineteen-year-old Sabrina Walsh's parents.  
"Our sincerest condolences, Mr and Mrs Walsh," Kono opens the conversation.  
"Thank you for taking the time to speak to us," Chin adds.  
"What can we do for you?" Mr Walsh asks, thinking of his deceased daughter.  
"Tell us what Sabrina did and where she was." As she speaks, Kono reaches across the table and gently grips Mrs Walsh's arm as she cries.  
"Sabrina was very sporty; she was her team on a training weekend on Molokai. The trainer told us that she fell during one of the evening runs, but it wasn't bad. We still called, though. Sabrina thought it was only a graze, nothing we should worry about. After we spoke, she went to sleep, but the next morning… She didn't wake up," Mrs Walsh tells them.

Chin and Kono can tell she is still in shock.  
"Okay, thank you for your time. We don't want to hold you up any longer. Our Medical Examiner will explain any other details about Sabrina's death to us," Chin thanked them, and he and Kono returned to the car.

~ ~ ~ H50 ~ ~ ~

Danny lies motionless on his side, his phone less than a centimetre from his hand. However, he will not engage in the situation afterwards. All of his attempts to call for help fail miserably, since his voice is nothing more than a croak and besides, there is no-one nearby to hear it.  
A glance at the clock on the wall tells him that he's been lying there for an hour already.  
~Shit, what the hell is this? ~

~Why can't I move? ~

~The others should definitely come back, and they'll help me.~

~ My phone! Just a small little item; I have to get it somehow ~

Danny thinks while also trying desperately to move.  
With as much energy as he can muster, Danny manages to move his pinkie finger, but he can't get reach the phone. But then he hears a ring.  
The door! That's Chin and Kono!  
"H'llo... Ch-Ch'n... 'ono... " he stutters, calling as loud as possible.

~ ~ ~ H50 ~ ~ ~

"Lieutenant Kelly," Chin answers.  
"Lieutenant, it's Max. I just wanted to know when Detective Williams is coming. He had said that he wanted to come over immediately. I've found out how the substance was administered to the victims."  
"Actually, he should have already been with you ages ago. He took another call and then wanted to go." Chin is surprised and throws a fleeting glance towards Danny's office, but not seeing anything unusual.  
"Well, I've already waited long enough, and I also have other things to do," Max retorts furiously.  
"I'll try to reach him. If I can't get a hold of him, I'll come over," Chin decides, and hangs up.  
"What's going on, cuz?" Kono asks.  
"Danny hasn't been to see Max," Chin explains and dials Danny's number.  
At the same time, McGarrett comes over to them.

"What did you get from Sabrina's parents?"  
"Nothing, but Danny wasn't with Max. Chin's just trying to reach him," Kono tells him.

Then they all hear a phone ringing.  
"That's Danny's phone, isn't it? Did he forget it?" Kono wonders and goes into the room, spotting Danny's phone as well as the detective's prone form.  
"Oh, my God! Guys, get in here! Danny's still here!" Kono calls before kneeling down next to her friend.

"Danny, what happened?"  
"I... I ca-can't m've" Danny stammers an explanation, relieved at having been found.  
"What? What do you mean, you can't move?" Kono asks.  
"'Elp... me." That's the only thing Danny is able to say, before Steve and Chin burst into the office.  
"Call an ambulance, quickly! Danny's paralysed!" Kono orders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

While Steve and Kono wait for news about Danny, Chin goes to speak to Max. Afterwards, he heads to the hospital, meeting his teammates in the waiting room.  
"Have you heard anything yet?" Chin asks anxiously.  
"No, not yet," Steve replies.

"What did Max have that was so important?"  
"He'd found out how the substance was given to the victims. All our previous victims received an injection in the arm," Chin explains.  
"That could mean they had es done voluntarily," Kono says.  
"No, actually; Max thinks that they didn't know that they were given it."  
"What do you mean?" Kono looks at her cousin in bewilderment, unable, for once, to understand what he's trying to say.

Chin explains his thoughts until Steve interrupts him.  
"All the victims had small injuries. Sabrina fell on a field path and injured her leg. Cindy cut herself while trimming the hedge and David Parker had an accident at work. They were small injuries, but they all had a -"  
"- Tetanus booster."  
Steve rises to his feet and starts pacing – a sure sign that he is stressed and worried – and rubs both hands down his face.  
"What if the vaccine was reversed and Danny got the injection as well?"  
At that moment, Dr Yakani comes into the waiting area, in which three worried faces look up at him.  
"Commander McGarrett," he greets the SEAL.  
"How's Danny?" Steve asks straight to the point.  
"We should go into my office." 

In the doctor's office, Dr Yakani gestures for them to sit.

"I can reassure you, Detective Williams is stable at the moment. However, we can't find out what is causing the paralysis, or where it's coming from. Every test and scan that we've done yielded no useful results. However, the results for the blood tests are not back yet," the doctor explains what he and his colleagues have done.  
"So now what? What can you do now to stop the paralysis? Will there be any long-term effects?" Steve asks what they are all thinking.  
"At the moment, we are keeping him under close observation, as he could only move his fingers very slightly when he was brought in. When I left him, he couldn't do it again. Also, he has quite some difficulty in speaking; I don't think he will be able to do so for much longer," Dr Yakani explains further.

"Still, Detective Williams is fully conscious. All we can do is make him as comfortable as possible, as, without knowing the cause, we cannot do anything. As we've been speaking, he has been moved up to a room in the ICU, where we can best monitor him."  
Just then, the door opens and the nurse comes in, and gives the doctor a piece of paper.  
"Thank you," he nods to her and carefully looks at the sheet.  
Steve exchanges a worried look with Chin and Kono as he views it. Dr Yakani frowns as he reads the list, and after a few moments, begins to explain.  
"These are the results for the blood test."

He pauses for a moment before continuing.

"All the values are normal, or at least, they are not greatly concerning. Except…"  
"An unidentifiable substance?" Steve interrupts, as he already knows it will be there.  
"Yes, how did you know that?" the doctor asks in surprise.  
"We're working a case exactly like this. All the victims had it in their blood."  
"Did they say what had happened to them, or how they received it?"  
"No, they all died of respiratory failure before they were found. One was alone and two died during the night, so the paralysis is first noticed, they can't do anything about it."  
"I was afraid that it would progress further. We will pay particular attention to his breathing, then. Do you have any ideas yet as to where this substance comes from?" Dr Yakani asks, hoping to know something about this to be able to help his patient.  
"No, we've only found out that every victim had a tetanus injection. We need to contact the pharmaceutical company as soon as possible, so that the vaccine can be recalled," Steve decides what plan of action they should take, in order to avoid any more victims.  
Chin and Kono have so far been quiet, but now are able to get a word in edgeways.  
"I'll call any health officials in connection to this and see if they can get the vaccines back," Kono says.  
"And I'll take a close look at the pharmaceutical companies," Chin adds.  
"Are we allowed to see Danny before we go?" Kono asks worriedly.

But at the same time, she feels the urgent need to do something, rather than see how much worse everything will get.  
"Of course, I'll take you up to him. As soon as you find out anything new about this substance, inform me as soon as you can. It's very worrying that so far, none of the victims have survived," Dr Yakani says, turning to look at the team.  
"Do you know anyone who's capable of producing something like this? It would require more than just a chemistry set and general knowledge about chemistry to make something like this. Since it is neither chemical nor biological, it definitely needs special equipment," Steve thinks about what would be needed to make this drug.  
"I think that it could come from a government-owned or private laboratory. For example, pharmaceutical company," Dr Yakani shares his thoughts as well, hoping to improve the approach the team should take in the investigation.


	7. Chapter 7

I regret to inform you, that it is temporary the last chapter. My translator has upcoming important exams and must prepare to, once it has everything behind it will go further.

Thanks for all review and follows, have a good time.

**Chapter 7**

A few moments later, Dr Yakani brings Steve, Chin and Kono to the ICU to see Danny. The doctor indicates which door leads to their friend.

"Take as much time as necessary."

The team enter the room, all three of them with an uneasy feeling. Because of something a long time before, Danny had already been in the hospital, and he'd had to fight for his life. But what they know so far makes this whole affair appear even blacker. Ultimately, there is nothing that could help their pal. A nurse stands next to Danny's bed, bending over Danny, so that he can see her better. Steve goes to his other side, while Chin and Kono remain at the end of the bed.

"Hi, I'm Susan," the nurse introduces herself. "Dr Yakani assigned me to the detective's care. I shall stay with him, as there's no way to know how this will develop."

"D-Danny… n'me 's… D'nny!" Danny tries to speak, which seemed to drain him of all his energy.

"Of course, Danny. Can I leave you alone for a few minutes? I'll be back shortly," Susan asks, and takes a step towards the door.

"Yes, of course. Go. We'll stay here with Danny," Steve says, and, like Susan, leans over his partner. Susan goes to the door, and takes a quick look at her patient, feeling that he is in good hands.

"Hey pal, we're doing all we can to help you as much as possible." Steve tries to be as optimistic as possible in such a bad situation. Danny looks at him with despairing eyes and feels that it doesn't help much.

"W… 'at?"

"Chin and Kono will follow a few clues as soon as they leave. They just wanted to see you first, though. I'm going to stay here with you, so don't worry; you're not going to be alone." Even if they don't have the right clues, Steve thinks it's good if Danny has that hope so that he doesn't give up Even if Danny can't move as he normally could, he is of sound mind and knows his colleagues well enough that they are keeping things from him.

"'Teve… te… te-ll Gra… Grace… Danno…"

"Stop it, Danny! You can tell her yourself!" Steve interrupts him in annoyance; he won't entertain the idea of losing his best friend. And the idea of telling his daughter is unbearable. "I… I'm t-t'red, 't've," Danny mumbles, as speaking is becoming more and more difficult for him.

"Okay, then get some sleep. When you wake up again, we'll know more."

"Hold on, brah," Chin says, knocking Danny's leg affectionately.

"See you later!" Kono adds as well, leaving the room with Chin. Shortly after Chin and Kono leave, Susan returns, and she sees that Steve has taken a seat and is sat next to the bed. His elbows are braced on his knees, and he has his face in his hands.

"Is he asleep?" she asks carefully, not wanting to disturb Danny.

"Yeah, he was really tired. We wanted a few minutes with him, but it was clear how hard it is for him to speak now. Danny asked me to tell his daughter that he loved her."

"Does that mean he's given up hope? And he's saying goodbye?" The nurse looks at her patient in concern, then back at McGarrett.

"Danny is strong, and a fighter. But he also looks at things realistically. Plus, he knows what happened to the last person who had this… thing."

"Dr Yakani told me about the others. Do you think you can find the one who did this? Even better, an antidote?"

"I really hope so," Steve replies.


End file.
